That Sweet Sense Of Morality
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Zatanna always knew Robin had an impeccable sense of morality, it just never occured to her it was extremely sweet of him to be so. He kissed her hair. "Im only sweet when Im around you Zee" She giggled, but blushed at the sincerity of his words. RobinxZatanna Chalant Robtanna


**Zatanna's POV**

I bit down on my lip, trying not to moan as he nipped at my neck.

"You're a tease" I said as I gently pulled away, my hands on his chest.

"I can't help it when it comes to you" He murmured as his fingers grazed my cheek.

I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Do you really have to go?" I whispered, frowning.

He frowned himself, blue eyes turning into a warm liquid. He bit down on his lip, looking guilty. "I'm really sorry about that Zee"

He pulled me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I clutched onto his shirt tightly. I heard him sigh.

"I have to go Zee" he whispered.

I nodded into the crook of his neck. "Be safe" I murmured.

Robin had to go away all the way to Australia for a couple of weeks. He told us it was a case of emergency, assigned to him personally by Batman. I understood of course, I couldn't keep him with me all the time. And yet, that didn't suppress the anxiety and worry, the feeling of wanting him to hold me again.

"Promise you'll come back to me, okay?" He knew I had an anxiety concerning letting go the people I loved. He was the one person in this world I did not want to lose for as long as I lived.

He kissed the top of my head gently. Nuzzling my neck tenderly, he sighed again. "I hate leaving you behind" he admitted. His voice was gentle, soft, but it was laced with sadness and a hint of regret.

"I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible" He vowed. He placed his lips on my hair again.

"I wish I can come with you" I admitted. I really hated being left behind. I hated worrying about him, but I guess the feeling was natural to have. I loved him.

His fingers grazed my cheek adoringly, cupping the side of my face. "I can't risk you like that" he murmured.

I smiled. Robin was always protective of me, always worrying what could happen to me. I had the tendency to get hurt or get into trouble the minute he took his eyes off of me. "So protective…" I mused as I flicked his nose.

He chuckled, pulling me in close again. "Like I said, I can't help it when it comes to you"

He bent down, his lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck. He quickly found my pulse and sucked on it. "Robin" I moaned.

His lips traveled up, stopping at the corner of my jaw. He bit down gently on my neck, making me shudder against him. He cupped my face gently in his hands as he brushed his lips against my own.

He pulled away slowly, a smirk on his face. I stared into his blue eyes, my cheeks aflame. I knew I was blushing a deep, obvious, crimson red.

"I can so easily get carried away when it comes to you" His arms encircled my waist.

I nuzzled his neck. "To tell you the truth, I wish you would do so more often"

He chuckled, but then his expression grew serious again. "I can't ever lose control when its you, I cant hurt you like that"

I smiled warmly up at him, kissing his nose. "I know"

Robin was always careful to not get carried away. He was careful to not get caught up and do something stupid whenever we were in the heat of the moment(which was frankly very often). But I do admit, I sometimes do wish we would get carried away just a little bit.

I kissed his cheek, his blue eyes boring into mine with a sense of obvious gentleness. "You have an amazing sense of morality" I mused.

He chuckled at my statement.

I cupped his cheek, blood rushing into my face. "But your also extremely sweet about it"

He smiled warmly at me, laughing a bit to himself. He kissed my nose sweetly. "I'm only sweet when I'm around you"

I giggled at this statement, but blushed deeply at the sincerity of his voice. "How are you when it comes to the others?"

He smirked at me mischievously, giving me his perfect answer. I laughed, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Zatanna" he said out of the blue.

My eyes widened a bit at the unexpected words, but a smile broke through my face as I blushed even deeper. "I love you Robin" I said.


End file.
